Sotto il cielo
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: El Sol es brillante, la Nube solitaria. Ambos son diferentes, pero siempre hay algo que los mantiene como iguales. •ONESHOT- • [Este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro La Mansión Vongola] No yaoi


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro, simplemente por mera diversión. Además de que alimento mi creatividad.

 **Notas Autora:** Buenas tardes/noches fandom amado :3 Sí, ya se que llegó tarde como siempre, y ni siquiera es con lo que debo de llegar (?) xD Pero como ya había comentado esta semana tenía que cumplir con un reto muy importante del foro: La Mansión Vongola, y quise concentrarme. Ya tenía escrito esto desde ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo, ni de hacer las correcciones, por eso es que vengo hasta ahora u.u

Esta es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historia (osea algo que no se muy romántico xD) Así que de verdad fue un reto muy importante, aparte es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos personajes, tanto de Ryohei como de Hibari. Y es que Hibari es muy dificil de escribir para mí, no estoy acostumbrada a manejar su personalidad, por lo tanto tengo por ahí un borrador de un HibaHaru que no ha visto la luz por lo mismo xD  
Con Ryohei, me pasa lo mismo, pero creo que es más sencillo que Hibari xD En fin, espero que esto no me haya quedado tan mal.

Espero sugerencias, y comentarios para mejorar si estoy mal.

Y también espero me deseen suerte con este reto ;) Nos leemos abajo :D

 **AVISO:** _Este fic participa para el reto: **"Diferentes, pero iguales"** del foro La Mansión Vongola._

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC (Out of Character). No estoy segura(?) Historia desarrollada 20 años después del final del manga, por lo tanto es TYL

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, títulos, etc.

 **Palabras:** 2,108 (Ahora no lo hice tan largo xD)

* * *

 _ **"Sotto il cielo"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **[Oneshot]  
.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Hibari Kyouya eran las manadas de herbívoros bulliciosos.

 _Siempre_ había sido así desde su juventud.

Y no había satisfacción más grande que morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera que creará un disturbio en su querida Namimori.

Quien se atreviera a hacerlo, pagaría las consecuencias: _una muerte segura_. No por nada había ganado su título como _**Demonio de Namichuu**_ entre los estudiantes de aquel entonces.

Si Hibari lo decidía así, ese herbívoro estaba acabado.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico de su juventud, había aprendido a manejar esa sensación. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario era capaz de terminar con el herbívoro que en ese momento estaba molestándolo y que, a pesar de conocerlo, seguía creando un escándalo

— ¡HIBARI! — su habitación decorada tradicionalmente fue llenada por completo con la voz de Sasagawa Ryohei.

La mirada grisácea de Hibari se posó sobre la silueta de un animado peliblanco que había irrumpido sin ni siquiera pedir su consentimiento.

Pero él no se inmuto. Solo le vio de reojo.

— ¡P-por favor Sasagawa-san! ¡No entre sin anunciarse! — un apesadumbrado Kusakabe entro justo después del ex- boxeador que ni siquiera prestó atención al llamado de éste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? — preguntó sin chispa de vergüenza, y seguidamente sonrió — Hibari y yo somos amigos, ¡al extremo!

Kusakabe solo exhaló con pesadez, viendo la expresión de Hibari que para ese momento estaba bebiendo té. No había contestado nada, pero sabía que el pelinegro odiaba que se hiciera ese tipo disturbio en su área.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La voz de Hibari se dejó escuchar atrayendo la voz de Ryohei.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué estas tomando? Deja eso… ¡he venido para que vayamos a beber sake!— declaró con ánimo, acercándose al chico que se encontraba sentado no muy lejos.

— No quiero.

Kusakabe nuevamente suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que recordarle al guardián del Sol que Hibari no toleraba la bebida?

— Vamos Hibari, deja de comportarte como un niño — comentó el peliblanco ignorando el aura que comenzaba a emanar del pelinegro.

— ¿Es que no entiendes? He dicho que no quiero — la voz de de Kyouya era seca, y su mirada completamente indiferente.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Tu actitud me molesta AL EXTREMO!

Ahora definitivamente las cosas terminarían mal, Kusakabe lo podía sentir incluso aunque mantenía su distancia de ese par.

— ¡VAMOS HIBARI! ¡TÚ Y YO TENDREMOS UN COMBATE AL EXTREMO!

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hibari.

— Hmn, no tengo inconveniente, herbívoro.

El pelinegro se puso de pie, sacando sus tonfas. Ryohei se colocó en posición, no era el tipo de persona que temía enfrentarse a Hibari en un combate.

— P-Paren. Por favor, Sasagawa-san… Kyo-san — el compañero de Hibari no sabía si era adecuado interrumpirlos, más por su seguridad que por la de ese par.

Ryohei miró el indiferente rostro de Hibari Kyouya.

 _Siempre_ había odiado la parte de Hibari que se negaba a integrarse en su grupo. A pesar de que ambos compartían el título de guardianes de Vongola, el pelinegro siempre se rehusaba a cooperar o unirse a ellos.

¿Por qué era tan difícil que confiará en ellos aunque sea un poco?

¿Acaso no eran compañeros? Por lo menos, para el chico siempre lo había sido. A pesar de que Tsuna insistía en que Hibari podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ryohei definitivamente deseaba que el chico estuviera junto a ellos como todos los demás guardianes –excluyendo, por supuesto, a Mukuro. Por él siempre estaba Chrome- solo así podía sentir que de verdad todos estaban unidos como una _famiglia_.

— ¿Y? No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón por la que has venido — la voz del azabache lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

A pesar del transcurso de los años; de que ahora eran unos adultos, Hibari siempre podía interpretar las acciones del guardián del Sol.

Ryohei lanzó un suspiro y bajo los puños, un poco más relajado.

— Quiero que me acompañes a ver a Sawada— confesó.

— Es sobre la misión de la que habló— aseguró Hibari. No necesitaba demasiada información para saber qué era lo que el guardián quería— Pero no tengo porque ir a ver a ese hombre maltrecho.

El peliblanco apretó los puños, no era un sentimiento de molestia hacia lo mencionado por Hibari, sino más bien era impotencia porque de alguna u otra forma él tenía razón.

— Sawada no me ha pedido llevarte, soy yo quien he venido por mi cuenta — comentó en tono serio.

Kusakabe prefirió dejarles solos. Comprendía que por lo menos en esa ocasión no tenía porque preocuparse y que si se trataba sobre Tsunayoshi, era mejor no interferir.

Ryohei le dio una mirada al azabache, quien por un momento se giró quedando de perfil. El peliblanco continúo:

— Él dijo que no necesitaba verte, que te enviaría la información para que la revisarás. Pero… — Ryohei guardó silencio unos segundos, en verdad deseaba que Hibari pudiera comprender la situación — creo que lo mejor sería que me acompañarás, después de todo los tres la llevaremos a cabo.

Sasagawa Ryohei no era capaz de diferenciar cuando Hibari demostraba alguna emoción, así que nunca estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba por la mente del guardián de la nube. El pelinegro miró hacia la puerta corrediza, antes de contestar.

— Hmn — fue su simple respuesta, y poco después salió.

No muy lejos de él, Ryohei siguió su paso para dirigirse a la oficina principal del Neo Vongola Primo.

 **…**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual líder de la familia Vongola, se encontraba como todos los días revisando el papeleo común que se le presentaba.

Con un rostro cansado, lanzó un suspiró y siguió leyendo uno por uno los informes. A decir verdad era un trabajo que nunca, ni siquiera en sus casi veinte años a cargo de Vongola, había aceptado de buen humor. Pero tampoco era el tipo de persona que firmaba cualquier papel sin ni siquiera revisarlo.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y suponiendo quien era la persona de la que se trataba le dio la entrada.

— Ryohei pensé que llegarías más…— se detuvo cuando, al visualizar la entrada, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su guardián de la nube. Poco después hizo acto de presencia Ryohei.

Los tres estuvieron en silencio por un momento. Sin embargo, Tsuna ya había dado un vistazo a ambos hombres.

Una muy ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— No tenías que venir Hibari. Estaba a punto de enviarte los detalles de la misión — dijo simplemente, mirando al azabache.

Los ojos grises de Hibari se concentraron en la figura de aquel hombre que tiempo atrás había llamado "Rey de los herbívoros". A decir verdad, ahora realmente lucía como uno, sino es que el peor de todos.

Su rostro, ahora de un maduro hombre de treinta y cinco años, parecía más cansando de lo que recordaba. Su piel era más pálida, respiraba con más dificultad, nada que ver con el líder que era tan solo unos tres años atrás.

— Ha sido Ryohei quien ha ido por ti, ¿me equivoco? — continuo el castaño esta vez dando una mirada al peliblanco.

— Sawada, esta misión es EXTREMA. No podemos tomarlo a la ligera — finalmente Ryohei se había decidido a hablar — Considero que lo mejor es que Hibari y yo nos encarguemos de esto, no hay necesidad de que nos acompañes. Tú deberías…

— Iré — fue la respuesta tajante de Tsunayoshi.

No esperaba que ellos comprendieran, y entendía el motivo por el cual Ryohei consideraba el hecho de que no fuera con ellos, después de todo era probable que en lugar de serles de ayuda, representaría una desventaja. Su enfermedad lo limitaba demasiado, ni siquiera sabía si podría ser capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero ante todo, él seguía siendo la cabeza de esa famiglia. Él era su _líder_ y su misión seguía siendo la de protegerlos, a todos.

— Incluso si no estás de acuerdo, yo…

— Este ataque se debe realizar con éxito, Sawada Tsunayoshi — habló Hibari, interrumpiendo al castaño — si estás seguro que podrás cumplirlo, entonces deja de hablar y comencemos de una buena vez.

Su respuesta, de alguna forma reconfortó a Tsuna. A pesar de que su guardián de la nube era solitario y seco, era quien demostraba un grado de confianza diferente al del resto. Sus palabras, por más duras que fuesen, demostraban que él, de alguna manera, estaba de acuerdo en las acciones y decisiones que tomaba como cabeza de la famiglia.

Por supuesto, no consideraba que Ryohei desconfiará de él, sino que el hecho de que fuesen más cercanos lo hacía tomar cuidados innecesarios para Tsuna. Después de todo, si no moría en alguna misión, era seguro que su tiempo de vida era reducido. No podía evitarlo, aquella enfermedad estaba consumiéndolo poco a poco y muy pronto toda Vongola quedaría en manos de su heredero.

Perder algún miembro de su preciada famiglia no formaba parte del plan, incluso si él podía dar la vida por alguno de ellos, eso era mejor que resguardarse en su mansión esperando una muerte inminente.

— Esta bien Sawada — Ryohei, observando la actitud de ambos hombres, con resignación acepto el hecho. No podía protestar contra ninguna decisión de su líder— Entonces, ¡estaremos extremadamente preparados! — animó esta vez.

— Claro que sí, _Onii-san_ — sonrió el castaño al animado chico.

El hecho de que volviera a llamarlo así sonó melancólico para el guardián del Sol. Hacía bastante tiempo que Sawada lo llamaba por su nombre, después de que se casará y formará su familia. Escucharlo, por un momento, lo hizo desear volver a aquellos días de adolescentes en los que disfrutaban sus momentos juntos.

— Gracias por venir, Hibari — agradeció el joven. Hibari solo le dio una breve mirada— Quiero que nos reunamos nuevamente para los detalles de la misión después de que lean el informe. Esperaré para ver la estrategia que tienen.

El azabache no contestó, simplemente salió de la oficina. Pero Tsunayoshi estaba seguro que, por un breve instante, su mirada le había confirmado que así lo haría. Y Tsuna también confiaba en él, Hibari nunca le fallaba.

Ryohei por su parte, sonrió al chico y después de darle una palmada lo dejó solo. Cuando por fin estuvo fuera, visualizó al de pelo negro aún de pie no muy lejos de la puerta.

— ¿Para eso querías que lo viera? — preguntó — Yo no seré quien detenga a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Lo sé — Ryohei sonrió, más para sí mismo que para el azabache — pero Sawada confía mucho en ti, seguro que eso le infunde más seguridad. Además… esta podría ser la última vez que podamos reunirnos con él de esta manera— dijo esta vez bajando la mirada.

— ¿Lo dices por su enfermedad… o por el nivel de la misión?

— Por ambas.

— Él cumplirá esto— respondió, sorprendiendo al peliblanco. Era la primera vez que escuchaba abiertamente lo que Hibari pensaba — después de todo dejó de ser un herbívoro hace bastante tiempo. Es capaz de vencer a ambas cosas.

Ryohei sonrió. Efectivamente, Hibari había aceptado el liderazgo de Tsunayoshi hacía mucho tiempo, y no solo eso, él respetaba las indicaciones que le daba, a su propio modo, pero nunca objetaba algo que el castaño le pidiera. Y por supuesto, esto era posible porque Tsuna no era un líder que impusiera su voluntad, mucho menos a ellos, sus guardianes.

Él les permitía ser libres, porque después de todo Sawada Tsunayoshi seguía siendo quien los influenciaba, quien los entendía y los aceptaba, porque él era _el cielo que lo cubre todo_.

Y era verdad que tanto Ryohei como Hibari eran diferentes, su personalidad, sus convicciones, sus intereses… eran totalmente diferentes entre sí.

— ¡Hibari! ¡Tengamos una pelea AL EXTREMO! — planteó de la nada el peliblanco.

Kyouya se limitó a mirarle, mientras le daba la espalda continuó:

— Veamos de que eres capaz, herbívoro— y entonces siguió su camino.

Esa era la energía que necesitaba el peliblanco. Sabía que, a pesar de haberlo llevado para ver a Tsuna, en realidad su propósito era infundir confianza en él mismo, para poder seguir en la misión al lado del líder de la famiglia. Porque Hibari y él confiaban plenamente en que Tsunayoshi era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, sin importar si se trataba de una enfermedad. Pero él por un momento, había estado a punto de olvidarlo.

Ahora, gracias a Hibari, esa determinada convicción de seguir al lado de ellos se había fortalecido. Gracias a esos _pequeños_ detalles.

Porque también compartían cosas que los hacían iguales, como el hecho de no rehuir _jamás_ de un combate.

Y sobre todo, el hecho de que… _tanto la nube como el sol habitaban bajo el mismo cielo._

 _El cielo brillante que continuaba manteniéndolos unidos, como si todos fueran uno solo._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** D: No me pregunten u.u No sé que rayos fue lo escribí xD  
Al menos espero que no haya sido tan aburrido :P Siempre tengo la costumbre de herir de alguna forma a Tsuna, no sé... esta en mi naturaleza (?) xD tenía pensado no mezclar tanto a Tsuna, pero al final resultó así xD

¿Qué como surgió esta idea? Estaba yo volviendo a ver todo el anime xD y me di cuenta que cuando ambos están en el futuro, confían bastante en Tsuna, sobre todo Hibari. Así que es mi firme creencia el pensar que aunque estos dos personajes tienen una personalidad MUY diferente, la principal razón por la que son iguales, es porque ambos confían en Tsuna como un gran líder.

Y ¡BAM!. Como les comenté arriba, esto es veinte años en el futuro, cuando Tsuna ya es el Neo Vongola Primo. Pero como podrán leer, nuestro querido castañito esta pasando por una enfermedad degenerativa que le resta energía u.u pero al menos ya saben que tiene heredero y que se casó :D (y por supuesto no es Kyoko, porque si no no habría dejado de llamar onii-san a Ryohei xD) Bueno, ya me extendí demasiado, me tengo que ir, porque tuve un fin de semana algo pesado y necesito dormir.

Gracias si te has tomado el tiempo de leer esta corta historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos la próxima semana con la actualización de mi fic ;)

Sayonara :D


End file.
